


Sunshine and Snowflakes

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Infertility, Light Angst, Not Epilogue Compliant, Orlando - Freeform, Post-War, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: All Sirius wants is to see is snowflakes during the holiday, and somebody is willing to make that wish come true.





	Sunshine and Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione’s Haven Holiday Hideaway event 2018. My Prompt as assigned is pairing Hermione/Sirius, location is Orlando, Florida, and word prompt Snowflakes.

* * *

“You’ve been ignoring me,” a feminine voice rang out to him.

Glancing up Sirius seen the young brunette starting at him from the hotel door frame. He could have sworn that his door was locked.

“Did you forget that I am a witch?” She asked as she walked in closing the door behind her.

“Hermione,” Sirius addressed with an aristocratic air that he was born with and never lost.

“You never answered my question,” Hermione challenged stepping closer to him.

“I haven’t been ignoring you,” Sirius responded as if he was a child being scolded.

“Then what do you call avoiding me?” She interrogated him.

“That’s not what’s going on,” he defended.

“Oh really, then tell me what is going on?” Hermione grilled.

“I just wanted to give you some space,” Sirius said nervously.

A darkened look rolled over her face, “Oh, I see,” as she turned to leave the room, but he blocked her path with his slender figure.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I’m tired of this,” She told him, “Everyone looks at me differently when they find out. I thought that it could have been different with you, but I guess I was—”

“Hermione, stop,” he tried to cut her off.

“Ever since Ron blurted out that I can’t have children you have been distance, just like everyone else who looks at me as if I want their pity and like I am broken,” she went on.

There was no way to stop her and he had no idea that she had even felt that way, and he needed her to understand that, but first, he needed to get her to stop. Pulling her closer to him until his lips were on hers. The reaction from her was instant, she was as passionate in this moment as she was when learning. It was a searing eager touch between the two of them before she pulled back looking up at him.

“Listen, I never want to hear you say anything like that again,” he told her as his fingers stroked down the side of her face.

“Then why did you ignore me?” Hermione questioned.

“You seemed so upset when Ron mentioned it, and it seemed like you wished that he had never said anything. I just assumed that you needed some time,” Sirius explained.

“I guess we should both communicate better,” she smiled, as he nodded.

“Where are Harry and Ron at? He asked.

“They went to check out a pub here, it was called a sports bar,” she replied.

“Oh.”

“So, why are you hiding in your room pouting?” Hermione probed.

“I am not pouting,” he knew it sound as pitiful coming out as it did in his head.

“Right, we are you not exploring?” She changed the question.

Sirius started to speak in a low voice making it hard for the witch to understand what he was saying. He was not very articulate.

“You’re going to have to speak much clearer and loud than that,” she scolded.

“I said because there isn’t any snow, it shouldn’t be sunny in the winter, I could be wearing shorts outside,” he ranted.

“You are the one who chose Orlando!” She exclaimed.

“I didn’t know that I wouldn’t be seeing any snowflakes fall,” he complained.

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, but get dressed and meet me in the hotel lobby,” she told him.

* * *

The lobby of the Ritz-Carlton felt a lot like a modern castle in the off-white and champagne colour scheme. The water was dripping from his freshly washed hair, and he felt and looked a bit like a shaggy dog, but he figured it would dry fast enough in the Florida sun.

“Are you ready?” The younger women came down to meet him.

“Yeah, okay,” he really was looking forward to the shiny weather.

He was led by her out of the fancy hotel into the hot pavement with the heat bouncing off of it and heating him a second time. There were fast cars passing them on the street, going was seemed to be too fast to be legal. With all the hustle and bustle of the Americans running around and knocking into him Hermione had to lace and intertwine her fingers with his so that they wouldn’t be pushed apart. A lot of the women had tans but someone of them looked a bit orange. It wasn’t too long until they reach their destination, it was a tattoo shop. That was surprising to Sirius. After pushing him to a nearby chair inside, Hermione went to speak with the artist. His hair was already dry.

Soon, enough she was back with a smile on her face that lit up the room and soon enough she was dragging him to a tattoo chair that reminded him more of the chair that was used at The Granger’s practice. After reluctantly sitting down again, Hermione had him take off his shirt and he was blindfold. He hoped that he could spell this off if he hated it.

When the blindfold was finally lifted, the tattoo was covered and he was instructed to put his shirt back on. That’s when Hermione met him, and after she paid she took his hand and they left the shop. When no one was around she performed a healing charm on the both of them, which is when he noticed she gotten a tattoo also. He tried to look at what she picked out for him but she made it clear that he would have to wait.

They spent the rest of the day sightseeing, it was still them walking in the sun. There had been people walking the city with sandals on. He didn’t want to admit it but he was having fun with Hermione, but as the sunset, they headed back to the hotel.

Soon enough they were back in his hotel room, which is when she gave him permission to look at the tattoo as she pushed him into his bathroom. After discarding his shirt and taking off the covering he discovered what she chose for him, on his left side under this chest was a snowflake. He got to see a snowflake this Christmas. Thanks to her. Exiting the bathroom she was sitting on his bed with her own top off showing off her own snowflakes on her left side under her breast.

“Do you miss the snowflakes now?”

He did not.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> As a Floridian, I was outside in my flip flops today. I wanted to do something different with the snow/snowflake theme, since it doesn’t snow here, and I didn’t want to use magic to make it snow.


End file.
